The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for removing products from shelves and, more particularly, for removing retail products from store shelving.
Retail store facilities frequently display large quantities of products together on shelving units for purchase by consumers, with such products being arranged in orderly rows and in an upright manner. Occasionally such products must be removed from the shelving units, such as to relocate the products to a different shelf within the facility and/or to rearrange the shelving units themselves. Upon being moved, the products must be restocked on the shelving units, presenting a time consuming and labor intensive operation.